


Practice Makes Perfect

by taterplots



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taterplots/pseuds/taterplots
Summary: Wrestling has never been her strong suit. Luckily, practice makes perfect.





	1. Chapter 1

It was hot. Sweltering in fact. It seemed like all of Corus had fled the city and the sun. Even the castle and grounds were empty. Raoul wiped his brow, wandering aimlessly through the halls. At least the oppressive heat meant court had dispersed to cooler lodgings. 

He neared the practice rooms and was surprised to hear someone inside. No one in their right mind should be so much as moving, let alone fighting in this weather. He opened the door to find Alanna, astride George, pinning him to the ground. 

He whistled obnoxiously. “What are you two up to?” He asked, his tone implying plenty. 

Alanna frowned at him, leaping off George and helping him to his feet. “Wrestling, you moron. It’s still one of my weaker points, so George has been working with me.”

“I’m sure he has,” Raoul teased, winking salaciously. 

She punched him in the arm, hard. He rubbed it absentmindedly, “Do you want some pointers?” He offered. 

“Actually, if you don’t mind, I’d love to practice taking on two men” she said. 

It was George who burst out laughing. Raoul struggled to keep a straight face. 

“You know that’s not what I meant!” She sputtered, but was soon cracking up with the rest of them. 

They spent the afternoon drilling. She was at a disadvantage in height and weight, but she was fast on her feet. The room only got warmer as the day progressed. Alanna unbuttoned her shirt more than would be considered appropriate. George and Raoul abandoned theirs altogether. It didn’t matter, there wasn’t anyone around to think it indecent. 

Alanna caught Raoul off guard, sweeping his feet from beneath him. She straddled him to hold him down. She had lost track of George though, and within an instant, he had both her arms caught in one hand, stretched above her head. The hold pulled her shirt up, dragging it just above her navel. 

Suddenly the air in the room shifted. Her breath hitched in her throat and Raoul felt himself swell beneath her. He prayed in vain that she wouldn’t notice his growing erection, but it was hopeless. She was directly on top of him, and he was, to put it mildly, impressively hung. 

His mind raced- was it better to apologize? Ignore it? Pretend he urgently had to be somewhere, anywhere else?!?! Unexpectedly, she ground down against him. His cock jumped and he let out a strangled moan. 

“Maybe I do want to practice taking two men,” she purred. 

Raoul was stunned. Had she actually said that? Could he really fuck one of his best friends? 

If his painfully hard cock was any indication, he most certainly could. 

His hands moved of their own accord, gripping her hips, pulling her even closer. Up above, George grabbed a handful of her hair, using it to pull her head back for a deep kiss. 

It wasn’t long before her shirt was discarded entirely. Raoul’s hands drifted higher, feeling her taut muscles and smooth skin. George unwound her breastband, palming her small breasts and wringing soft sighs and moans from her. Little tremors ran through her body, reverberating through Raoul’s cock. 

This was much too public an area. They should move, relocate to his rooms or theirs. They didn’t. 

Alanna freed George from his pants, licking the pre cum from the tip of his cock and then taking the swollen head into her mouth. He hissed at the sensation, winding his fingers in her hair. Raoul claimed her breasts, kneading them and teasing her nipples to stiff points. 

He wanted more. He needed more. 

Footsteps outside grew progressively louder. They heard someone call out. For a brief moment, no one moved. 

The door clattered open. A wilted page scampered in. “Lord Raoul, the king sends for you.”

The Knight looked unaccountably irritated. The boy couldn’t imagine why. It didn’t look like the three of them had been doing much of anything at all.


	2. Chapter 2

“Raoul are you even listening to me?” Jon huffed, exasperated. 

“Honestly, no” he replied flatly. 

Jonathan waved him away, annoyed. “It’s too damn hot anyway. We’ll come back to this when the heat breaks.”

Raoul nodded gratefully and made his exit. It wasn’t the heat that was distracting him, though it was a convenient excuse. His mind flitted back to the practice room, Alanna above him, her core pressed against his hardness. 

He needed to cool off. 

He made his way to the bathes. The pool was blessedly cold, and the building was empty. Easing himself in a corner out of the line of sight from the door, he allowed his hand to wander to his cock. He was hard in an instant, the twin veins winding around his shaft pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Perhaps he’d go get a drink, find a willing woman for the evening. 

No. For the first time in a long time, he had no interest in drinking. And he didn’t want just sex. He wanted...he wanted whatever it was that damn page had interrupted. 

The scene played out behind his eyes, only this time they didn’t stop. Alanna was naked now, on all fours between them. She looked up at him as she took his cock between her lips, moaning as George thrust from behind. 

He shifted his grip, pumping faster now. His fingers grazed the underside of his ridge with each pass and he felt himself drawing near the edge. He stood, shooting long, thick ropes into one of the towels. 

His erection hadn’t waned at all. If anything, he was more worked up than before. Raoul swore under his breath and pulled on fresh clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was wasted. He trudged down toward the kitchens to grab dinner, resigned to an early night. There weren’t enough people around to justify a full course meal, but the serving maids were happy to pass him some meat pies. He turned to go back to his room, when he ran full into George. 

Agile as ever, George managed to snatch the falling pies out of the air, placing them casually back on Raoul’s plate. Alanna popped out from behind her husband. 

“I was wondering if we’d run into you here” she said brightly. The unasked question hung in the air between them. George nudged it along. 

“Would you join us for dinner?” He asked. 

Perhaps it would not be an early night. 

The walk back was surprisingly comfortable. They talked about nothing in particular. It was so casual that Raoul began to wonder if perhaps he had imagined the earlier encounter. He was glad it hadn’t effected their friendship, even if t meant the moment was lost. 

Alanna kicked off her boots as they entered their rooms, and when the door closed, she lifted the hem of her shirt and cast it aside. “May I suggest an alternative dinner option?” She offered boldly. 

The poor pies were summarily abandoned. Their was a bed just through the other door, but they had no hope of making it that far. 

She was naked, on her knees between them, a cock in each hand. Her fingers couldn’t reach around the girth of either, but that didn’t stop her. Watching her swap between each, sucking in turn, Raoul briefly wondered how often they did this, then promptly decided he didn’t care. 

He stooped slightly to tease her nipples and was rewarded as she took him deep into her mouth. He could feel her throat squeeze around him and leaned as gently as he could into it. 

She slid his dick out of her mouth with a pop, and returned to George, still fondling Raoul’s balls. The sounds alone were enough to send him over. George grunted and pulled out of her mouth suddenly. 

“I need more lass,” he groaned, then hoisted her up and over his shoulder. Raoul was gifted with the sight of her glistening pussy as they moved to the bed. 

She was dropped playfully across the mattress and bounced lightly. George knelt at the end, circling her clit with one hand while the other ran slowly up her thighs. Raoul stroked himself on the other side near her head. 

He locked eyes with her. “Suck my cock.” he ordered. For a split second he worried he had pushed it too far, until a sultry smile crossed her lips that sent lightening down his spine. 

She reached for him but he pulled away. “Do you like being ordered around?” He asked, a lusty edge to his voice. 

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” she returned, still smirking, still reaching out for his cock. 

He twisted her nipples, less gently than before. She gasped. George chuckled from the other side. 

“Bein difficult are ye lass?” He slid two fingers into her wetness, punctuating the question. She shuddered and cooed. 

She tried to take Raoul’s cock into her mouth but he pulled away once more. “I thought you didn’t like being told what to do.” He teased. She near about whimpered. 

“Suck my cock” he ordered again, this time pulling her hair to better align them. Goosebumps ran across her skin as she took him greedily. 

George toyed with her a moment longer, then withdrew his fingers. She squirmed in displeasure, until he lined himself up with her dripping slit. She tensed, then melted, making the most ungodly sound as half of the massive penis disappeared inside her. 

“That’s my girl,” George grunted, picking up his pace. 

Raoul had to pull out or risk cumming then and there. Alanna had recovered somewhat, and began moving in time with George. Each thrust sunk another inch or so into her over stuffed pussy. He had returned to her clit, alternating between gentle stokes and rougher pinches. The combined sensation sent Alanna over. She hooked her ankles around George’s hips and bucked wildly, hands twined in the sheets, her breathy gasps making Raoul throb. 

George kept up gentle thrusts as she came down from her orgasm, withdrawing fully only once she stilled. He moved over the other side, swapping place with Raoul. 

Alanna looked up at him blissfully, then rolled and dragged herself up on to her hands and knees. Raoul cursed under his breath. It was just like the scene he’d played out in his head earlier, only this time... 

“Fuck me” she pleaded, looking over her shoulder. 

He slapped her gently on the ass, paying close attention to her face to be sure this was still within their boundaries. She pushed her hips back a little further and he responded with a harder smack. 

He could have sworn he actually saw her pussy drip. There was no denying a plea like that. He had planned to enter her gently, but she had other ideas, thrusting back hard as the head of his cock slid into her. 

A wild growl ripped through him. Fuck, how was she still this tight? Already her juices dripped down his balls. He slapped her ass again, hard enough for it to start turning pink against her pale skin. 

She was blowing George now, his hand palming her breasts, one of her own buried between her legs. He egged her on, whispering things Raoul could only imagine. Whatever it was, it worked. She gushed, her walls spasmed around him, her body quaked, and she had to pull her mouth off George to breath. 

Raoul was tempted to cum with her, keep pumping until his seed seeped out around his cock. With more self control than he knew he possessed, he pulled out. 

Alanna, eyes half lidded but full of fire, pulled George on to the bed. She stroked his rock hard cock, then straddled him, taking his full length in one smooth stroke. Taking everyone by surprise, she turned, no longer facing him, and shifted up higher on to her knees. Steadying herself with one hand, she used the other to position George’s cock, slick with her own wetness, against her asshole. 

Her face contorted beautifully as she eased herself down on him. George’s fingers dug in to her hips, guiding her down. The head of his cock popped past the tight muscle and he let out a great moan. 

“You wanton little slut....Fuck lass....” was all he could managed. Alanna smiled like it was the sweetest of endearments. 

He thrust up hard, smacking her ass at the same time. Both cheeks burned rosily by the time he bottomed out in her. 

“I guess you were serious when you said you wanted to take two men,” Raoul said with a smirk. He helped ease her back until she was lying flat back against George, his cock still buried in her ass. He tapped his pulsing erection against her thighs, leaving little smears of pre cum, then paused. It was nearing miraculous that she managed to take one of them. He was starting to worry that two might be a little ambitious. “Are you sure?” He asked, sliding his bulbous head along her lips. 

She bit her lip in false shyness and smiled that cock throbbing smile. “I’ve always enjoyed a challenge.”

He returned the smile, a look that actually made her blush. He slid just the tip into her wetness, feeling her grasping around him. Her hips bucked up impatiently. Raoul pinned her firmly. This time he would be in charge of the pace. 

Alanna reached to touch herself, her clit, a nipple, anything, she just needed more. But George swept up her arms tightly. This was going to be a slow burn, and now she had no choice but to accept it. 

Raoul withdrew almost entirely, enjoying the view below him. She squirmed and gasped and pleaded. This was so much tighter, so much space already taken up by the cock in her other hole. He like the way her lips spread around his shaft, how her clit stood swollen and wanting. 

He teased it now, making wise lazy circles that only highlighted the places he didn’t touch. She was flushed with excitement and frustration. A steady stream of profanity flowed from her until it dissolved into naked pleading. Still, Raoul didn’t crack. 

He gave her another inch, her pleading entirely unintelligible now. George kissed her neck and released her arms, but all she could manage was a throaty moan. Raoul’s hips jerked in response, his throbbing length stretching her lewdly. 

She was cumming again, her small body quaking between them, hands desperately grasping for something to hold on to. The men held out until she still, and then, in unspoken agreement, fucked her in earnest. Raoul used his weight to force the rest of his cock into her over stretched cunt as George thrust into her from below.

Alanna’s pussy was spasming once more- had it ever stopped? The glint of her anti-pregnancy charm caught Raoul’s eye. He couldn’t hold out any longer. He shifted her legs up to his shoulders, his strokes hard and fast, rapidly losing their rhythm. His balls tighten and he let loose inside her. 

George was still pumping as Raoul rolled off. He flipped his lady over, pressing her body into the mattress below, pulling her head up by her hair. Her orgasmic stupor faded. George growled something in to her ear, bringing a wicked grin to her face. 

“I love it when you pull my hair, when you fuck my ass so hard and so deep.” She huffed lustily. “Cum in my ass please please please....” he shifted just so, Alanna’s eyes rolled back in her head and she came hard, pulling George with her. 

He rolled off her, his cock popping free and letting out a torrent of cum. Raoul breathing was still hard. So was his cock. He was wondering if he had the stamina for another round. 

Just then, Alana’s hands came down, smacking them each on the chest. “Pinned you!” She declared playfully. 

That decided it. Raoul snagged her round the waist, and flipped her back on to her stomach, lining up his cock with her asshole. 

“Not quite. Looks like could use some more practice” he teased, entering her in one swift thrust. She swore delightedly beneath him. 

“It’s okay...” she grunted between his strokes, “practice...makes...perfect”


End file.
